


Stupid Robot [Kiibouma]

by kxbouma



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Growing Up Together, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, dont read this if momota is ur comfort character lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxbouma/pseuds/kxbouma
Summary: "I'm not stupid."Kiibo always checked up on Ouma. When he fell off of the jungle gym, Kiibo made sure to check that he was okay. Kiibo let Ouma win the games they played. And Kiibo never walked home without him.And Kiibo didn't even know how much that meant.
Relationships: Iruma Miu & K1-B0, Iruma Miu & Oma Kokichi, K1-B0/Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito & Oma Kokichi
Kudos: 11





	Stupid Robot [Kiibouma]

3rd grade on top of the jungle gym, swinging his feet on precariously. And when you're a kid, you feel on top of the world, like nothing can touch you. On a sugar high, climbing where you aren't supposed to go, and feeling like the king of the universe when you get away, watching your peers stare up at you, and you looking down at them, like ants under your feet that scurried between spines of grass. As a kid, there's no better feeling than superiority, and that's something Ouma Kokichi had understood, lollipop in hand, staring down at the two or three kids who watched him swing his legs wildly.

For every sugar high, though, there was a crash. And Ouma was going to crash in a big way.

Ouma started to get bored of watching his classmates watch him, and instead decided to look up. Though he knew it was impossible, Ouma had dreams of climbing the clouds one day. Getting higher, feeling superior to anybody below him, and escaping any problems. Caught in his daydream, his body lost balance on the jungle-gym, and slipped off. Ouma didn't even realizing what was happening as he started to free-fall through the air. Gravity was pulling him down faster than he could process anything. He let out a small pipe of a scream before he hit the gravel below him.

"Ouma!" A small voice said, one of a girl he had grown accustomed to hearing; the one of Iruma. From what Ouma could gather, Iruma hated him, so he wasn't sure why she cared so much when got hurt, "Jeez, you're such a dummy!" She shouted, puffing out her cheeks, "I'll go get a teacher."

It took a bit for the adrenaline to wear off, but when it did, he felt immediate pain ripping through his back. He squirmed and bit his tongue, using his teeth as a barricade against his screams and cries, because big kids don't cry. Especially boys, boys don't cry. And Ouma was brave, he was bravest kid in his class, which means he had to bite his tongue. And if he bit any harder, he probably would've bled. Before he knew it, a small crowd of kids had gathered around his small body that laid on the floor like a squashed bug. It was jarring to see himself change so fast. At one moment he was a god, sat on top of the universe, and the next the corpse of the ant squashed by an ignorant four year old.

"Excuse me, pardon me, excuse me--" He heard a small voice say, and the sounds of hands pushing against fabric. It was a voice he knew well, one that no matter how many times he heard it, he never got over it. A mild-mannered boy who, no matter how concerned he was, it barely cracked through his level and even voice. When Ouma saw the albino boy, leaning over him, the panic on his face was clear and vivid. "K-kichi?" Kiibo shook him a bit, "Kichi!"

"Relax, Kiiboy..." Ouma muttered, "I'm fine, you stupid robot."

”I’m not stupid...” Kiibo frowned, “I—“

Before Kiibo could even say anything more, a teacher rushed up to Ouma and scooped him up, and ushered him into the school building. Kiibo stared at him and clenched his hands into fists. He stared at his feet, and held back tears.

”I’m not stupid...”

* * *

Kiibo stared at the students as they walked out into the courtyard, and off to their parents arms, or their cars, or occasionally into the streets to walk home. Usually, Kiibo walked home with Ouma, since they just lived a street down. But ever since Ouma's accident, Kiibo hadn't seen Ouma. He knew he didn't leave early; he had been staring at Ouma's cubby all day, and he didn't see Ouma dump everything in there into his overstuffed backpack. He didn't see an adult fishing through his cubby either, so he knew he was still in the building. 

Eventually, Kiibo watched all of the students leave. He was the last one remaining there. Kiibo refused to leave without him. They _always_ walked home together, and Kiibo refused to go without him. It was a tradition he never wanted to break. When a teacher noticed he wasn't leaving, she kneeled down to look him in the eyes, "Kiibo, what's wrong?" She asked him.

"Kichi isn't here. I always walk with him. Always."

"Kiibo, you should just go home." The teacher said, "Ouma isn't going to die because he didn't walk home with you this once, I promise."

Kiibo shook his head, "I always walk home with him."

"K-kiibo--" Before the teacher could finish her thought, the bells on the front door sung their song. The two of them turned their heads to see Ouma.

"Kiiboy!" He cheered. He tried to run up to Kiibo, but his limp was noticeable.

"K-kichi, don't push yourself too hard!" He instead ran up to him and wrapped an arm around his back to support him, "Are you alright?"

"You really waited for me!" Ouma giggled, "You must be real stupid to do that." 

Kiibo frowned, and shook his head dismissively, "Come on, let's go home." He said. Kiibo helped Ouma limp across the street, looking both ways beforehand, of course, and heading onto their street. 

"Can I come over to your house today?" Ouma asked.

"Sure."

"Yay! Kiiboy loves me!" Ouma cheered, "What are we gonna do?"

"Video games?"

"Video games."

Kiibo entered his house, to be greeted with his father, Professor Idabashi. The smell of warmth immediately invaded the two boy's noses. The TV was on, but it was just being used as background noises. Idabashi's hands were coated with water, assuming he just finished washing dishes. Kiibo looked at Ouma, and saw a smile creep on his face. Kiibo knew that Ouma wouldn't admit it, so he just let it go.

"Kiibo, you're home late!"

"Sorry." Kiibo said, "Kichi was out of school late, and I was waiting for him."

"Oh?" Idabashi asked, as he looked at the boy, who was clearly limping, with Kiibo's arm slumped over him, "Did you hurt yourself?"

Ouma nodded, "I fell off of the jungle gym."

"Are you--"

Ouma nodded, "I'm fine!"

"Does your father know you're here?"

Ouma shook his head, "He won't mind."

Kiibo helped Ouma up the stairs. He handed him a controller and turned on his game system. They had decided to play a fighting game. Within a few seconds, loud music started blaring from the system, and the two boys had gotten their characters. As soon as the announcer with the booming voice hollered "GO!", the two boys had their characters and button mashing immediately ensued. Ouma might as well have been rubbing his face against the controller, but Kiibo's movements were much more deliberate and decided, like he was taking everything into account.

”It sure is a shame I have to play alone.” Ouma said.

”What do you mean?” Kiibo asked, “You’re playing with me.”

”Playing against a computer doesn’t count.”

Kiibo punched him playfully, to which Ouma reciprocated. Kiibo decided to be the bigger person, and not punch him back. “What’s wrong, Kiiboy? Can’t fight back?”

”Let’s just play the game.”

"Aww, Kiiboy loves me too much to fight me!" Ouma giggled, picking his controller back up. Kiibo delayed his reactions intentionally; if he gave it his all Kiibo could've easily beaten Ouma. He knew that, given the way he was built, he could probably beat Ouma at a lot of things, but he never really felt the need to. Ouma was made happy by winning, and Kiibo going easy on him helped him win, and seeing Ouma happy made Kiibo happy. So what reason was there to really win? Kiibo just wanted Ouma to have fun, and his periodic glances at the scruffy boy helped secure the idea that he was.

Eventually, Kiibo's character fell down for the last time. As his character fell down, Ouma jumped up, "Yay! I win!"

"Congrats." His voice was a bit half-hearted, but either Ouma didn't notice or didn't mind. 

The two spent the rest of the day together. Either they would play videogames, or they would run around his backyard, or whatever they felt like doing, just hyperactive kids being hyperactive. Eventually, the sun started to go down, and Kiibo and Ouma started to tire out. Eventually, Kiibo was standing at the front door of his house, and Ouma just in front of him.

"Can I come over again tomorrow, please?"

"Sure."

"Yay!" Ouma cheered, wrapping his arms around him, "See you at school tomorrow, Kiiboy!"

As Ouma walked away, Kiibo sighed. Under his breathe, he said, "Goodbye, Kichi."


End file.
